The Subterraneans (Fim)
with Mary Tyler Moore]] Write the first paragraph of your page here. Jack Kerouac in the movies On the Road is finally a movie, haven't seen it yet but remember well the many tries Hollywood has made at catching the Jack Kerouac magic on film... like the bizarre sight of a white Mardou with George Peppard as Jack. George Peppard as Kerouac "George Peppard played a bohemian... He loved playing roles that were not the norm. He enjoyed a role that was different. At this time, George himself, was quite the bohemian. He had lived in Greenwich Village among the artists, writers, and Beatnik philosophers of his time. This was familiar territory to George. So here he is... The young and handsome George Peppard in rare footage from his first major starring role, in "The Subterraneans" with his co-star, Leslie Caron..." -From the YouTube page Wikipedia on The Subterraneans film A 1960 film adaptation changed the African American character Mardou Fox, Kerouac's love interest, to a young French girl (played by Leslie Caron) to better fit both contemporary social and Hollywood palates. While it was derided and vehemently criticized by Allen Ginsberg among others, for its two-dimensional characters, it illustrates the way the film industry attempted to exploit the emerging popularity of this culture as it grew in San Francisco and Greenwich Village, New York. A Greenwich Village beatnik bar setting had been used in Richard Quine's film Bell, Book and Candle (1958), but Ranald MacDougall's adaptation of Kerouac's novel, scripted by Robert Thom, was less successful. The Subterraneans was one of the final MGM films produced by Arthur Freed, and features a score by André Previn and brief appearances by jazz singer Carmen McRae singing "Coffee Time," and saxophonists Gerry Mulligan, as a street priest, and Art Pepper. Comedian Arte Johnson plays the Gore Vidal character, here named Arial Lavalerra. The film recorded a loss of $1,311,000. Jack Kerouac's original novella The Subterraneans is a 1958 novella by Beat Generation author Jack Kerouac. It is a semi-fictional account of his short romance with an African American woman named Alene Lee (1931-1991) in San Francisco in 1953.Wills, David (ed.), Beatdom Vol 6, City of Recovery Press, 2010 In the novel she is renamed "Mardou Fox," and described as a carefree spirit who frequents the jazz clubs and bars of the budding Beat scene of San Francisco. Other well-known personalities and friends from the author's life also appear thinly disguised in the novel. The character Frank Carmody is based on William Burroughs, and Adam Moorad on Allen Ginsberg. Even Gore Vidal appears as successful novelist Arial Lavalina. Kerouac's alter ego is named Leo Percepied, and his long-time friend Neal Cassady is mentioned only in passing as Leroy. Criticism and literary significance The novel, written as a first-person memoir, has been criticized for its portrayal of American minority groups, especially African Americans, in a superficial light, often portraying them in a humble and primitive manner without showing insight into their culture or social position at the time. The position of jazz and jazz culture is central to the novel, tying together the themes of Kerouac's writing here as elsewhere, and expressed in the "spontaneous prose" style in which he composed most of his works. The following quotation from Chapter 1 illustrates the spontaneous prose style of The Subterraneans: Mardou: Character Key Kerouac often based his fictional characters on friends and family.Sandison, Daivd. Jeck Kerouac: An Illustrated Biography. Chicago: Chicago Review Press. 1999Who’s Who: A Guide to Kerouac’s Characters